


Snugglefest

by FoxyTurttle



Series: Beast Mode Cuteness [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Traits, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Predacon Trio is a little upset after the arrival of the Decepticons. Nothing a little snuggling won't help.<br/>This is just a big excuse to write those adorkable characters being cuties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snugglefest

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had written LAST YEAR in an attempt to give RID: the cartoon some actual fanfic writing (if there somewhere: 1) I'm sorry, I hadn't found it, 2) GIVE ME A LINK!!!). And now that the new TF cartoon coming shares the name... well I can see this already underrated series getting put even more into the shadows. So here's my little attempt at making those adorable characters known. Not my best piece but a start:I do intend on writing more. And if I'm writing this for no one but myself, well... HELLO MYSELF ENJOY THE FIC!

"Come on, get your tails moving!"

A blue giant flying squirrel turned round at the shout, stopping his fiddling on some unknown machine and letting a red giant toad to his own demise - utter confusion at said unknown machine.

"Will you calm down?" the squirrel reprimanded. "The bomb ain't off yet"

"Yeah, but given the state it's in right now I wouldn't be surprised if it went off on its own", the owner of the first shout -a giant skunk- muttered from behind a rather large tree, looking suspicious.

"The explosives aren't connected to the device anymore" huffed the squirrel. "Did you really think I wouldn't take that precau-"

"Dark Scream, where do I put this cable?"

The aforemented Dark Scream turned back to his struggling toad companion, now covered in various multi-colored cables and looking all the world as if he would never find his way out of the tangle.

"Slapper...", Dark Scream sighed, proceeding to gently pry the lines off his friend.

"It's your fault for turning your back on him while doing delicate work", the skunk said as he made his way back to his companions.

"Oh, you're back!" mocked the squirell. "How nice of you to finally join us, Gas Skunk".

"Shut up, I'm just making sure you guys won't blow yourselves to smitherins".

"I thought it was sure not to happen if we disconnected the explosives...", said Slapper, looking even more confused.

"It is-"

"If done right", Gas Skunk cut the squirrel, eyeing the contraption.

"I know how to disconnect a bomb I _made_ , thank you very much", huffed Dark Scream, finishing on liberating the toad.

"Yeah, yeah..." the skunk finished his once-over and, seeming satisfied that it won't be sending him in a world of hurt anytime soon, he approached closer. "Still, I think it wasn't really smart to stay and try to repair it after it fell".

"We wouldn't have been able to outrun the deflagration anyway, so might as well try to save our hides", Dark Scream snapped at him.

"What crawled up your tailpipe?" Gas Skunk snapped back.

"Your mistrust!" shouted the squirrel. "Do you really think I'm not able to-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP?!!" Slapper suddenly shouted, effectively putting them to a halt. "I don't like when you fight like that..." he said as he let himself shrink to a ball.

The two just stared at their distressed friend, not too sure what had brought this.

"Hum...but we always fight like that..." Gask Skunk pointed out with a cautious voice. "Even with you..."

"Yeah, what do you mean, Slapper?" Dark Scream gently urged.

"I mean..." the toad continued. "The Decepticons are taking our place, Sky-Byte only spends time on trying to discredit Scourge, Megatron ignores us..." he hid his snout in his front palms, shivering. He said with a little voice: "...now's not the time to be divided, you know?"

Realisation dawned on the two, and they felt a sudden urge to huddle up to their friend in a massive puppy pile. It was something they had been pretty fond of even before they had assumed their beast modes, an activity of clinking metal and odd angles that they yet couldn't get enough of, and that fondness increased tenfold when animal instincts was made part of their programming, making them need more then want the closeness. 

Also the comfort of synthetic skin and furr kinda added to the appeal.

Two shadows falling over the toad was his only warning: he was tackled to the ground.

"Wack!", he yelped, rolling in the grass as his two furry companions latched on to him. Somewhere along the way, the momentum they had died down and they kept on rolling but leisurely. Passing their weight over the other, nipping gently at ears or paws, growling softly, just enjoying the animalistic yet tender behaviour.

After a certain bout of gentle playfulness, a giggle bubbled up from the tangle of Beast Warriors. No one really knew who started it but it fired up a long, long string of uncontrollable laughter. They stopped rolling, sprawling on each other, and tried to catch their breath. Laughter kept coming back, though more gentle each time, until only amused hums could be heard and the three animals were left affectionately nuzzling each other, slowly falling asleep.

Three Beast Warriors were asleep in the grass.Two shadows passed by and swept something from the bomb. They were gone in a flash.

"We got mighty lucky to hear one of those three shout", one of them said later, at a safe distance. "That way we won't have to worry for their next coup. Eh, hermano?"

"Yeah", said the other one. "And that way get got to see them being _so cute_!"

X-Brawn let out chuckle. They had been pretty adorable then. Like those puppies Koji was so fond of.

"Come on, Sideburn. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I still think it's adorable and now I need to write some more only with Sky-Byte because he's the greatest shark around and I think that he needs all the love he can get.  
> *throw Predacon Trio at him* Snuggle, my pretties!


End file.
